Eizen
Eizen ist ein optionaler Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria sowie ein spielbarer Hauptcharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Sein wahrer Name ist Uzfmiwuw Uexuv. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Eizen ist auf einem heiligen Berg aus einem Erdenpulspunkt heraus geboren worden. Er ist ein Malak des Elements Erde. Er verblieb einige Zeit bei seinem Muttererdenpulspunkt und wurde dort Zeuge der Geburt eines weiteren Malaks. Eizen nahm sich des Mädchens an und nannte es Edna, die er als seine Schwester großzog. An jenem Tag, als Eizen und Edna sich gegenseitig Amulette aus dem Stein ihres Geburtsberges geschenkt hatten, ohne sich miteinander abzusprechen, verstand Eizen endgültig, dass sie in der Tat seine Schwester ist, was für Malakhim eine ungewöhnliche Bindung ist. Im Laufe der Zeit bemerkte Eizen, dass der "Sensenfluch" auf ihm lastet, der ihn zu einem Schnitter macht. Damit bringt er allen in seiner Umgebung Unglück und musste Mal um Mal mitansehen, wie seine Schwester in Gefahren geriet, die er immer wieder abwehren musste. Eizen suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, den Sensenfluch zu brechen, und begab sich daher auf Reise. Bevor er aufgebrochen war, hatte Edna ihm ein Bild von sich gemalt, das er in seinem steinernen Amulett mit sich führt. Um sich für seine ständige Abwesenheit bei Edna zu entschuldigen, schreibt Eizen ihr regelmäßig Briefe und überschüttet sie mit Geschenken. Er erhält jedoch üblicherweise keine Antworten, was er als Aussage seitens seiner Schwester erkennt, dass sie mit seiner Lebensweise nicht einverstanden ist und sie ihn wieder daheim haben möchte. Aufgrund des Sensenfluchs wagt Eizen es jedoch nicht mehr, zu ihr zurückzukehren. Dennoch ist er laut eigener Aussage von ihr besessen, duldet keine anzüglichen Kommentare über sie oder ihr Leben und sagt laut Benwick zu jedem, dass er die Finger von seiner Schwester lassen soll. Einmal war Eizen zu Edna zurückgekehrt und gab seinem Sensenfluch die Schuld daran, dass unmittelbar nach seiner Ankunft eine Menschenmenge gekommen war, die sich in Dämonen verwandelt hatte. Edna geriet in Gefahr und Eizen brachte sie daraufhin zum Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm, der abseits der Zivilisation liegt, um sie zu schützen. Er verließ sie daraufhin erneut. Eizen begegnete eines Tages Van Aifread, nachdem seine Trägerin, das Schiff Van Eltia, aufgrund der von ihm verursachten Unfälle zwölf Jahre vor Beginn von "Tales of Berseria" verschrottet werden sollte. Er wurde Mitglied und Erster Offizier der Mannschaft von Aifread, der ihm beibrachte, das Steuer selbst in der Hand zu haben, freie Kontrolle über sich selbst zu haben und mit dem Sensenfluch zu leben, da er ein Teil von ihm sei. So wurde Eizen Pirat und seine neue Trägerin eine Münze aus dem Reich "Kharlan", die auf der Zahl-Seite den Dämonenkönig Dhaos darstellt und auf der Kopf-Seite das Abbild der Göttin Martel: Aufgrund von Eizens Sensenfluch landet die Münze jedes Mal, wenn er sie wirft, auf der Zahl-Seite des Dämons. thumb|250px|left|Eizens Statusbild Ein Jahr vor Beginn von "Tales of Berseria" verschwindet der Kapitän der Van Eltia, Aifread, nachdem er zu einem Duell mit einer unbekannten Person aufgebrochen war. Nachdem die Piraten zu dem Ort gekommen waren, an dem das Duell hatte stattfinden sollen, fanden sie lediglich ein Pendel vor und sind seither auf der Suche nach dem Entführer des Kapitäns. Tales of Berseria Eizen erscheint erstmals, nachdem die Helden nach ihrer überstürzten Flucht von Titania mit einem Schiff der Exorzisten Richtung Vortigern aufbrechen und von den Kanonen der Van Eltia an Land gezwungen werden. Dort kommt es zu einem Kampf der Helden gegen Eizen, der sie bittet, ihnen beim Überfall auf Vortigern zu helfen, nachdem er die Stärke der Helden erkennt. Da Velvet Crowe Vortigern in jedem Fall überwinden muss, lässt sie sich darauf ein, wodurch auch Rokurou Rangetsu, Magilou Mayvin und Nummer Zwei ihr folgen. Eizen schließt sich den Helden an und sie attackieren Vortigern, um für eine Ablenkung zu sorgen und die Tore des Meerestors zu öffnen, sodass die Van Eltia passieren kann. Dies gelingt trotz seines Sensenfluchs. Als Eizen in Midgand erfährt, dass die Abtei hinter dem Verschwinden von Aifread steckt, bleibt er bei den Helden, da diese denselben Gegner haben wie er. Um mehr über Artorius Collbrande zu erfahren, aber auch über Aifread, nimmt Eizen Kontakt mit der Schattengilde "Blutschwinge" auf, die eine Taverne in Loegres betreibt. Dort treffen sie auf Tabatha Baskerville, die den Helden zwar nicht ganz uneigennützig, aber hilfreich mit Informationen zur Seite steht. Nachdem sie drei Prüfungen für Tabatha erledigt haben, berichtet sie ihnen davon, dass sich Artorius im Empyreischen Thron niedergelassen hat, der jedoch von einer Barriere umgeben ist. Diese kann ausschließlich von vier mächtigen Malakhim gebrochen werden. Eizen ist einer davon. Ein weiterer ist ein Malak, von dem den Helden auf dem Weg zum Empyreischen Thron berichtet wird: Ein Malak mit einem Pendel griff einige Hafeninspektoren an. Eizen hält die anderen zur Eile an und begegnet dem Malak Zaveid, der in der Tat ein Pendel als Waffe schwingt und, ungewöhnlich für Malakhim, unter einem freien Willen agiert: Er bekämpft die Abtei. Nach einem Kampf gegen Zaveid leiht dieser den Helden kurzzeitig seine Kraft, um die Barriere um den Empyreischen Thron herum gemeinsam mit Eizen, Bienfu und Laphicet zu brechen. Als die Helden Artorius und den anderen hohen Mitgliedern der Abtei gegenüberstehen, verzweifelt Velvet unter ihren ständigen ergebnislosen Angriffen gegen ihren Schwager. Mal um Mal lässt sie sich von Laphicet heilen, bis sie jedoch schließlich zusammenbricht. Durch Laphicet bricht jedoch eine Pforte auf, die Eizen als Möglichkeit der Flucht sieht: Er und die anderen schnappen sich Laphicet und Velvet und springen mit ihnen in die Pforte, die sie zum Erdenpuls führt. Eizen wird von den anderen getrennt, findet bald aber Velvet und Laphicet wieder, der jedoch starkes Fieber hat und ohnmächtig ist. Eizen erklärt Velvet den Erdenpuls, durch den die Lebensenergie der Welt fließt. Durch seine Kraftnutzung droht Laphicet, der Dämonenpest anheimzufallen, doch dies kann Eleanor Hume verhindern, die sich als seine Trägerin anbietet. Beim Schmieden des Pakts wird eine gewaltige Kraft freigesetzt, die sie in die reale Welt transportiert, wo sie mit Rokurou und Magilou wiedervereint werden. thumb|300px|Eizen in Tales of Berseria Bald darauf sind die Helden auf dem Weg nach Südgand, um mehr über Innominat herauszufinden, der in einem Buch aus der Loegres-Villa in alter Sprache erwähnt wird. Magilou will den anderen ihre Freundin Grimoirh vorstellen, die die Sprache beherrscht, doch auf See erkrankt die Mannschaft der Van Eltia an der "Korsarenplage", die innerhalb weniger Tage tödlich endet, wenn man keinen Sud aus dem Heilkreit "Sale'Tomah" trinkt. Für Eizen geht die Sicherheit seiner Mannschaft vor, weshalb er die Reise unterbricht und nach der Heilung sucht. Auf der Suche danach entdecken die Helden einen dämonischen Käfer, den Velvet aus einer Barriere befreit: Wie sie später erfahren sollen, handelte es sich dabei um einen Therion. Bei ihrer Rückkehr begegnen die Helden erneut Zaveid, der Eizen Siegfried präsentiert, ein Artefakt aus alter Zeit, das einst Aifread gehört hatte. Zaveid weigert sich, Eizen davon zu erzählen, woher er das Artefakt hat, und flüchtet, woraufhin Eizen ihm folgt. Die anderen Helden bringen der Mannschaft zunächst das Heilmittel, ehe sie Eizen folgen, weil sie erfahren, dass er von Melchior Mayvin in eine Falle gelockt werden sollte. Sie kommen bei der Abtei-Ausbildungsstätte Lothringen an, wo Eizen seinem gefangenen Kapitän Aifread gegenübersteht. Eizen ist sich dessen bewusst, dass Melchior ihn in eine Falle locken wollte, und erkennt in Aifread eine Illusion, die er dadurch offenbart, indem er Aifread dazu bringt, zu bestätigen, dass Eizen ständig Briefe mit seinem kleinen Bruder austauscht. Da Aifread dies bestätigt, Eizen jedoch keinen Bruder hat, attackiert er ihn und beendet die Illusion, die darauhin allerdings erneut hinter ihm erscheint und nun die Form von Edna hat, die Eizen unerwartet trifft und ihn kurzzeitig erstarren lässt. Die Illusion wird daraufhin von Zaveid vernichtet, indem er sie mit einem Schuss aus Siegfried attackiert: Eine Malak wird offenbart, die dadurch ihren Willen zurückerlangt, jedoch kurz darauf von Melchior in Bosheit getaucht wird, sodass sie zu einem Legendären Wyvern wird. Trotz allem gelingt es Melchior, die Formel von Siegfried in Erfahrung zu bringen. Zaveid erklärt Eizen nach Melchiors Flucht, was er mit Aifread zu tun hat: Aifread hatte ihn mit Siegfried gerettet, als er ein willenloser Malak unter der Führung der Abtei gewesen war. Als die Helden auf der Suche nach den Therions sind, führt diese sie aufs Meer, sodass sie vermuten, dass es sich um einen Fisch handeln muss. Eizen schlägt daher einen Angelwettbewerb vor und tritt mit der berühmten Angelrute von Fujibayashi an. Sein Fang besteht jedoch aus einem Dämon, wobei er sich erneut in seinem Sensenfluch bestätigt sieht. Die weitere Suche führt sie schließlich zu den Ebenen von Aldina, wo sie auf einem hohen Berg einem Drachen begegnen, den Eizen dringend töten will, wodurch er sich selbst und die anderen in Gefahr bringt. Der Kampf wird von Zaveid beendet, der sich einmischt und verlangt, den Drachen nicht als solchen zu bezeichnen. Der Drache kann entkommen. Eizen erklärt den anderen daraufhin, dass ein Malak, der zu viel Bosheit erliegt, zu einem Drachen wird, vergisst, wer er einst gewesen war und nie mehr zu seinem alten Selbst zurückfinden. Später offenbart er, dass der Tod für einige daher eine Erlösung sein kann: Aber nicht nur für die Drachen selbst, sondern auch für jene, die unter ihrer Anwesenheit leiden, weil sie sich an die Hoffnung klammern, sie retten zu können. Im späteren Verlauf erhält er daher von Zaveid das Versprechen, dass er ihn töten wird, sobald er zu einem Drachen wird, was Eizen bereits kommen sieht: Eizen erhofft sich darin die Rettung seiner kleinen Schwester. thumb|left|300px|Eizens Mystische-Artes-Einblendung Nachdem die Helden über den Erdenpuls zur Hexeninsel gelangen und erfolgreich von dort fliehen können, ehe sie von Innominat oder Silva getötet werden können, führt ein Gerücht über Aifread, der sich in der Bairdmarsch aufhalten soll, die Mannschaft der Van Eltia dorthin. Doch Aifread, der von Melchior mithilfe von Illusionen dämonisiert wurde, griff seine eigene Mannschaft an und flüchtet ins Innere der Insel. Zaveid folgt ihm und die Helden bald darauf auch. Aifread kann sich selbst nicht mehr kontrollieren, obwohl er als besonders willensstark gilt und auch für Melchior ein Problem dargestellt hatte, ihn zu unterdrücken. Doch nachdem er nicht nur seine Mannschaft, sondern auch Zaveid schwer verletzt hatte und schließlich Laphicet in seine Gewalt nimmt, um die Verzweiflung in Velvet zu stärken, erkennt Eizen, dass er nicht länger er selbst ist und gerettet werden muss: Er attackiert Aifread mit einem einzelnen Fausthieb, der seine Brust durchbohrt, und tötet ihn damit. Durch Laphicets unkontrollierte Silberflamme wird Aifread geläutert und kann noch letzte Worte sprechen. Er offenbart den Helden ein Geheimnis, das er von der Abtei erhalten hat: Wenn es ihnen gelingt, die vier elementaren Empyreer zu erwecken, die im Erdenpuls schlummern, kann Innominats Domäne zurückgedrängt werden. Durch diesen ausschlaggebenden Hinweis gelingt es den Helden, die Empyreer gleichzeitig zu erwecken, indem Velvet vier mächtige Seelen der verschlungenen Prätoren und Legaten in den Berg Killaraus entlässt, der ein Vulkan ist, wo alle nötigen Erdenpulse aufeinandertreffen. Innominats Domäne wird zurückgedrängt und er formt einen eigenen Körper hoch über dem Empyreischen Thron, wo er auf die Helden wartet, um die letzten beiden Qualitäten der Bosheit von Velvet zu verschlingen. Gemeinsam mit den anderen Helden gelingt es Eizen schließlich, Artorius zu bezwingen, und Velvet fängt Innominat in einem ewigen Kreislauf, in dem sie ihn verschlingt und er sie, sodass die beiden hoch über dem Empyreischen Thron ewig verweilen. Die anderen kehren auf die Welt zurück und leben ihr Leben. Eizen ist schließlich auf der Van Eltia zu sehen, kann jedoch von Benwick und den anderen nicht mehr wahrgenommen werden, da die Resonanz der Menschen durch Innominats Versiegelung wieder sank. Eizen ist sich seit jeher dessen bewusst, dass er zu einem Drachen wird, und verzichtete auch darauf, dass Herz von Theodora, Zaveids Geliebter, zu verspeisen, obwohl das Herz eines weißgehörnten Drachen den Sensenfluch von ihm nehmen soll. Zudem ist er auf der Suche nach Gegenständen oder anderen Dingen, die Edna im Falle seiner Drachenwerdung beschützen können, und wird schließlich von Phönix herausgefordert, der in ihm einen schlechten Bruder sieht und ihn zwingen will, Edna wieder zu besuchen. Nachdem Eizen ihn bezwang, will er Phönix nicht befehlen, auf seine Schwester achtzugeben, weil dies gegen seine Prinzipien arbeiten würde, doch er bittet ihn darum, und Phönix kommt dieser Bitte nach. Eizen ist sich selbst nicht sicher, wann er zu einem Drachen wird, wird es jedoch im Laufe der Zeit, vermutlich nach einigen Jahrhunderten. Als Drache kehrt er zum Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm zu Edna zurück und kann sich noch lange Zeit zumindest ihr gegenüber kontrollieren. Tales of Zestiria Tausend Jahre später ist Eizen kein Seraph mehr, sondern ein Drache, der auf dem Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm lebt. Viele Menschen suchen den Berg auf, um als Drachentöter bekannt zu werden, und werden schließlich von ihm getötet. Ihnen zu Ehren hat Edna am Fuße des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms einen Schrein errichtet, den sie regelmäßig besucht. Auch andere Seraphim waren unter den Opfern. Die Helden treffen früh auf Eizen, als sie auf der Suche nach einem Erdenseraph sind, um ein Brückenfundament für die Griflet-Brücke zu errichten. Lailah erinnerte sich daran, dass auf dem Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamm ein Erdenseraph lebt, und befürchtet bei der Begegnung mit Eizen, dass Edna zu einem Drachen geworden war, was sich bald darauf als falsch herausstellt. Edna erscheint den Helden und versucht, Eizen mit Worten aufzuhalten, doch nun erreicht auch sie ihn nicht mehr, weshalb sie in eine lebensgefährliche Situation geraten. Die Helden müssen gegen Eizen kämpfen, werden jedoch zur Flucht gezwungen, weil er zu mächtig ist. Da Sorey sich um Ednas Wohlergehen sorgt, diese jedoch seine Bitte zur Hilfe für die Menschen ablehnt, bittet er sie zumindest darum, den Berg zu verlassen, damit ihr nichts geschieht. Edna, die dadurch jedoch ihren Träger verlieren würde, schließt sich Sorey daraufhin an, wird Lailahs Nebenherrscher und überreicht Sorey ihr göttliches Artefakt für die Armatisierung. thumb|300px|Eizens Seelenbrecher Eizen kann als optionaler Bossgegner aufgesucht werden, nachdem die Helden in Gododdin durch Edna die "Gigantenkraft" erhalten, wodurch große Felsbrocken zerschmettert werden können. Solche versperren den Zugang zum Gipfel des Ehrwürdigen Falkenkamms. Entscheidet man sich jedoch, gegen Eizen anzutreten, bevor bekannt wird, wie man Heldalf bezwingen kann, weigert Edna sich, am Kampf teilzunehmen, und der Kampf ist auch nicht zu gewinnen, weil Eizens Energie ab einem bestimmten Punkt nicht mehr sinkt und er sich zudem durch Leuchtgewinn heilen kann. Im Verlauf ihrer Reise versteht Edna, dass der Tod für einige eine Erlösung ist, und versteht, dass es für Eizen keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gibt. Diese Wahrheit war ihr nach eigener Aussage bereits seit Jahrhunderten bekannt, aber sie hatte stets gehofft, dass es doch einen anderen Weg geben würde. Dennoch wird Edna auf dem Weg zum Gipfel zunächst zurückbleiben, weil sie in Tränen ausbricht, nachdem Zaveid ihr erklärt hat, dass Eizen den Tod wollte, sollte er ein Drache werden, damit sie nicht leiden muss. Sobald die Helden den Gipfel erreichen, schließt sie sich wieder an. Nach dem Kampf gegen Eizen wird dieser getötet und verwandelt sich vermutlich wieder in seine ursprüngliche Gestalt zurück, die von den Helden auf dem Gipfel begraben wird. Persönlichkeit Eizen ist von ernster Natur, er lächelt wenig und zögert nicht, andere zu verletzen, um sein Ziel zu erreichen. Für ihn ist die Selbstkontrolle ein wertvolles Gut und andere ihres freien Willens zu berauben, ist für ihn ein Gräuel. Er hat eine ganz eigene Art von Humor und gönnt sich gelegentlich Alkohol, gemeinsam mit seinen Kameraden. Eizen hat seinen Sensenfluch akzeptiert und sucht keinen Weg mehr, ihn zu tilgen. Er erkennt, dass der Tod für einige eine Rettung sein kann: Nicht nur für die, die ihres eigenen Willens beraubt sind, sondern auch für die, die einen nicht existenten Weg danach suchen, die anderen zu retten. Gleichzeitig hat Eizen eine enthusiastische Ader, wenn es um altertümliche Artefakte geht, was Edna in Tales of Zestiria mit Soreys Art vergleicht. Ist seine Schwester Gesprächsthema versteht Eizen keinen Spaß: Er warnt jeden Mann, der sie kennenlernen will, ihr nicht zu nah zu kommen, und schwärmt gleichzeitig selbst von ihr, da sie das Wichtigste seines Lebens ist, weshalb er jedoch nicht zu ihr zurückkehren will, da er sie nicht verletzen will. Kampfstil In Malak-Gestalt ist Eizen ein Faustkämpfer und trägt einen Armreif als Waffe, nutzt aber auch Magie und kann heilen. Er ist eher behäbig, aber stark, und befindet er sich in einer Kombo, werden seine Schläge immer stärker. Seine Malak-Artes sind vorrangig von den Elementen "Wind" und "Erde". Seine Brecher-Artes offenbaren, dass seine Veränderung in einen Drachen bereits langsam voranschreitet. In Drachen-Gestalt nimmt Eizen einen Großteil des Feldes ein. Er attackiert die Helden mit körperlichen Angriffen wie Klauenschlägen oder Schwanzfegern, kann aber auch Seraphische Artes in Form von Wind- und Erdzaubern einsetzen. Zudem kann er Feuer speien und sich, sollten die Helden noch nicht im Besitz der "Drachen-Reinkarnationskugel" sein, mit "Leuchtgewinn" selber heilen. Wissenswertes *Über seine Schwester sagte Eizen einmal zu Zaveid: "Edna ist vielleicht eine Heulsuse, aber ihr Verstand ist so klar wie ein Diamant." *Der erste Kampf gegen Eizen in Tales of Berseria findet statt, bevor sein Name offenbart wird. Dennoch wird er im Kampf bereits als "Eizen" eingeblendet. *Edna und Eizen haben als Kinder regelmäßig gemeinsam ein Bad genommen. *Ednas Stiefel, die ihr zu groß sind, gehörten einmal Eizen, der sie ihr geschenkt hat. Er passte sie leicht für sie an. Auch ihr Handschuh stammt von ihm. *Eizen trägt gelegentlich eine Brille, wenn er zum Beispiel einen Brief lesen muss. *Eizen liebt Eichhörnchen, was in dem Gespräch erwähnt wird, in dem sich die Helden darüber unterhalten, ob sie Hunde oder Katzen mehr mögen. Auf letztere Frage antwortete er, dass er Katzen mehr mag, da sie ihn an seine Schwester erinnern. *Eizen ist recht wählerisch, was sich darin offenbart, dass er jedes Wochenende zum Abendessen Curry nimmt und jedes Mal, wenn die Van Eltia in einen Hafen einfährt, am dritten Poller andockt. Er will zudem seine Pasta immer auf dieselbe Weise gekocht haben und lässt seine Kleidung und seine Schuhe immer auf dieselbe Weise in derselben Farbe anfertigen. *Eizen berichtet, dass er an einer Hand abzählen kann, wie viele Leute länger als drei Jahre an seiner Seite überlebt haben. Er hat bisher 49 Freunde verloren. *Laut Edna ist Eizens Rechtschreibung ziemlich schlecht, aber durch seine detaillierten Beschreibungen von Malak-Artes zur Selbstverteidigung in Briefen hat sie deren Ausführungen gemeistert. *Eizen kann aufgrund seiner Natur als Erdenmalak nicht schwimmen, hatte aber versucht, es zu lernen. Mittlerweile hat er immer einen tragbaren Schwimmring dabei. *Nachdem die Helden Titania als ihren Unterschlupf auserkoren haben, sprechen sie darüber, welche Verbesserungen man daran vornehmen kann. Dabei kommt heraus, dass Eizen unter anderem davon träumt, eines Tages einen unterirdischen Tunnel bauen zu können. Als Velvet und Magilou ihn darauf aufmerksam machen, dass keine anderen Inseln in der Nähe sind, wo Tunnel von Titania aus hinführen könnten, ist er sogar dazu bereit, eine neue Insel anzulegen, nur damit er endlich seine Tunnel bekommen kann. Einzig Rokurou kann diesen Wunsch nachvollziehen. *Eizen hatte einst von einem Turtlez ein Bild der Künstlerin Beryl Benito angeboten bekommen, das er zu einem ungeheuren Preis gekauft hatte. Später hatte er festgestellt, dass das Gemälde eine Fälschung war, bereute den Kauf jedoch nicht, weil er das Bild sehr schön fand. Was er allerdings bereute war die Tatsache, dass er zum Zeitpunkt des Kaufs nicht genug Geld gehabt hatte, weshalb er 100 Gald aus der Spardose von Edna geklaut hatte. *In der letzten Folge von Tales of Zestiria the X wird offenbart, dass Eizen in seiner Drachengestalt seine Sinne wiedererhalten hat, was eine Folge davon ist, dass die Bosheit der Welt durch Soreys Reinigung abnimmt und auch Eizen sich langsam zurückverwandelt. *Eizens japanische Synchronstimme ist identisch mit der von Dhaos aus den japanisch-sprachigen Tales of Phantasia-Spielen sowie mit der von Yuan Ka-Fai aus Tales of Symphonia. Charakterliste en:Eizen Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Optionale Bossgegner aus Tales of Zestiria Kategorie:Spielbare Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Eizen Kategorie:Heldengruppe aus Tales of Berseria